Trauma Team One Shots!
by SweetStormClouds
Summary: Exactly as the title says. I went around asking for topics and here's the outcome! Warning, Abuse from Maria and sarcasm from Gabe! Enjoy, r&r! Trauma Team and Second Opinion!


30 gen challenge:

**1: Crossing the street**

-"Alyssa, sweetie, Hold my hand." "Okiee, Naomi!" I sighed. Alyssa was sweet and just a little angel, but she never understood the dangers of the world, like how crossing the street could lead to fatal accidents. I knew she had experienced so much, with the loss of her parents, her home, even Chloe, her cat. She had a right to shelter herself from the pain she felt, but did I? "Naomi, Let's go! Loco Burrito is gonna close soon! It's just across the street!" I looked down at that adorable face of hers. She was my responsibility, and she deserved to have a childhood, just not a too sheltered one. "Come on. Let's go jet some burritos!" I exclaimed as I took her small, soft hand in mine and we waltzed down the street together, a real mother and daughter, ready to take on what faces us.

**2: Doing your hair**

"Wow, Tomoe, how on earth do you do your hair?" Maria exclaimed. "You gotta show me!" "S-sure, Maria." I stuttered, surprised by her sudden enthusiasm. Maria grinned like a cat. "That's awesome!" It was The New year's get-together-after-work day so I decided to go the extra mile and style my hair on my own although Hanzou wanted to do it. I got lots of surprised looks for the gang, along with others like Claire, Alyssa, and Josh. Did I do too much? Esha starts to laugh. And laugh. "Whoa Tomoe! I didn't think you had it in you!" she giggles. Hank smiles at me. "You look great." Naomi adds as she pats my back causing me jump. I mutter a thank you. Gabe chuckles and CR winked at my shiver. My shyness faded into joy. I felt so happy between all my friends, like I belonged here, in America. Suddenly, everything faded and I fell, only to be caught by the comfort of my soft bed. As I slowly awaken, Hanzou comes in, offering to do my hair for the New Year's party tonight. I thank him politely, but I want to do it myself, in hopes my dreams really do come true.

**3: Fireflies**

-A lot of fireflies flew by, sadly blinking in rhythm. This was supposedly a summer of laugher, dreams, and memories. I chuckled at the old superstition I learned from home. "Yo, Tomoe! Come on! You're such a-"Maria started. "Get over here!" yelled Gabriel over her. Maria turned and started threatening Gabe that she could handle stuff without him. I sighed, although it has been a year since CR-S01 and I bid our farewells to the team and I left to Japan, I came back, but the red-eyed surgeon never did. I felt we would never truly be our team wholly. We all missed him greatly. We called him Erhard, The name he now recalled being mentioned. He really softened up to us, especially Gabriel and I. He even smiled again. He left us to seek what he missed out on in life. I never expected him to come running from the field into me. "You'll never catch me!" He yelled playfully as Maria chased him. Apparently he met everyone else. He smacked into me and we both went flying. "Uh…E-Erhard? What on earth?" I stuttered surprised after I landed hard on my head. "Tomoe!" He yelled. "Didn't think I'd 'run' into you here! I don't believe we had a proper greeting, have we?" He said in an enthusiastic way. "Yeah… how long are you staying until you leave?" I muttered, rubbing my sore head. "I'm back to stay. You are all the family I have. Besides, I couldn't have missed much in my life, anything worth knowing anyway. " He stated, losing that spark of joy he had. "Well now, I'm afraid I officially have a son, if you are considering us family!" Esha said. We all laughed. I felt warm inside, like I had been finally whole, something I hadn't felt in a long time. As I gazed at the fields around me, the fireflies' glow seemed a bit more cheerful.

5**: Tying knots**

-I remember tying the knot, getting hitched, snagging the wheel, etc. You know what I'm talking about. I wanted nothing more than that day to disappear. I never realized how ugly I look in a wedding dress. "Naomi! You look so pretty!" Alyssa yelled as she bounced into the room. "Hi Alyssa, sweetie. How's my favorite flower girl doing?" I asked. Before she could answer, Maria and Tomoe came in. "Yo! You're gonna get hitched, eh? That's great to see someone wants to marry you, unlike us bachelorettes!" She said as she pointed to her and Tomoe. "Just don't kill your husband, I could use a few days off." "I don't believe she plans on that, Maria. Besides, it's not the way of honor to murder one's spouse." Tomoe said. "Thanks girls, for being bridesmaids for me." "No Prob! Congrats!" Maria yelled as she smacked my back. "Now go out there and be a great wife!" I thanked them as I left, walking down the aisle, Seeing Josh, my ring bearer, and Alyssa, my flower girl, grinning madly with Little Guy, I felt a lot more confident in my new life.

7:** Headphones**

-No one knew how much CR-S01 loved his big headphones. The way they felt over his ears, how they got rid of the sound, and, for awhile, the pain. He kept them especially in a drawer, with his iPod and sketchpad. Thank god no one saw him when he would dance. Sure, He could dance okay, not badly, at least, but he was too embarrassed to reveal that. Until one day the whole gang caught him. CR-S01 had never been more flustered in his life. Esha waltzed in unannounced followed by the group of friends he had. He had one hand gently caressed around one headphone with the other clutching the cord as his interest grew deeper and he began to sing. Maria's and Gabriel's chuckles are what dragged him back from his trance. He paused and looked around. Maria and Gabe were keeling over with a bad case of giggles. Esha was shocked, Naomi and Hank were wide-eyed, and Tomoe was in awe. "I-I'm s-s-sorry." He stuttered, his skin redder than that of a tomato. "No, keep going." chuckled Hank. Tomoe nodded, adding, "It was great." CR-S01 smiled. At least she understood. Gabe laughed harder. "First dancing now SMILING? Today's full of surprises." "Anyway," Esha cut in. "We need an operation for a car accident on route 59. Tomoe will brief you." CR nodded and proceeded down the hall. "You know," Tomoe said,"You should dance more often. I love the way you dance, but, you shouldn't have hidden that from us. We are all trustworthy, even Maria. I know it doesn't seem like it, but even she always keeps secrets." He turned to her. "Thank you. You know, I won't hide things anymore from you guys." He said. "Thanks." Tomoe said," I'd like that."

10:** Secrets Trauma Center (BTW old, old, old I don't liek it)**

-. That's what my notebook said, along with some other gooey romantic quotes and phrases. My** secret** notebook, that no one's ever supposed to read. I hate that I'm a writer. It's a curse really. I never wanted my secret notebook to be found by him! Not the one I wrote about, not Derek. I saw him flipping through it in the O.R., grinning his stupidly sweet grin. I wanted to disappear. His best friend, Nick walked up to read, but Derek hid it. Why did he hide it? Suddenly, he waltzed up to me. I wanted to hide, I waited for his laughter in my face, humiliation. Instead, he handed me the notebook. He did a sign like he wanted to whisper something to me. "Thank you, for the stories. Here" He handed me two notebooks, identical, one was mine, was one his? I took the other. It was filled with stories about… Angie. That's **my** name. So many stories were there. Because of that day, I am still happily here, with Derek, writers together.

11: Pandas

-I always loved pandas. So cute and fluffy, I know, nothing like me. I couldn't believe it when Hank offered to take me to see a real panda! "Do you want to pet it Claire?" Hank asked. Duh, I wanted to pet it. Why not? I took the cotton candy I bought at the zoo with me to the panda pen. It was so soft. Her name was Plushie, how sweet. I stood for a while, just stroking the calm panda's back, when I got an idea. I dragged Hank over to a booth of Laser Shooter with the perfect prize, a giant stuffed panda. I won twice, got two pandas, and then gave Hank one and one to myself. "What's this for?" he asked. I swear, Hank was just a little slow on the uptake if you know what I mean. "It's for you, duh! To remember today! I'll name mine Hank, and you name yours Claire." I said. "OK." He said. As I drove home with my mom, I kept Hank the Second with me in my lap all the way.


End file.
